writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Len Wilson
Leonard Wilson was born in 1948 in San Francisco, California. He and his family currently reside in Washington State, where he writes for Bad Penny Productions, as well as his own material. Len led an interesting and dangerous life before settling down and turning his song writing ability to other endeavors. He is a storyteller in the truest sense of the word. His time in the navy during the Viet Nam war found him volunteering for one of the most dangerous jobs possible on an aircraft carrier. He survived that only to become a homeless alcoholic for years, before finally sobering up and meeting his wife. He now spends his time writing and is one of the most respected people on several sites. He has helped a great many people to get clean and sober with his no nonsense truth. Len is an inspiration to all who come in contact with him and his talent continues to grow in leaps and bounds. His stories and political satire are revered throughout the world. Not only is he one of the most gifted writers, he is a devoted friend and family man. The leading member of Bad Penny Productions, both Alex McIver and Jolen Casper are thrilled to be working with this incredible person. In 2005, he created a unique story in ‘John Deeds Vs. the Nazi Menace’, it has been turned into a screenplay is currently being sent to publishers. The main character is a WWII soldier who was wounded, and now hallucinates Hitler. The two of them have an ongoing battle in John’s head and you never know what to expect from one line to the next. His Hitler is not only human, but both sardonic and witty, while wearing yellow fuzzy slippers. It’s a must read for anyone that appreciates unique, quirky humor and action. Len’s “Jim Beam, Private Dick,” is an action packed detective story that leaves you feeling like you just came out of a dark theater after having watched a black and white film. He created a character for Jolen in the series, and now ‘Jim’ has teamed up with a gal that everyone loves, ‘Rosie Sanchez’ AKA ‘Trixie’. She’s his hot-blooded and sarcastic little pistol-packing sidekick. The relationship between Rosie and Beam is always exciting. Jolen writes all of the female characters in the Bad Penny Stories. Len Wilson has seen the world and lived a life, and it’s reflected within all of his incredible work. This man can do it all, he writes great songs, and wonderful poetry. His essays and articles on war and the political and social scene are hard-hitting and factual, as is the background for all of his stories. His characters are fresh and interesting, and when you read something by Len Wilson, you go away with a multitude of feelings. You are never disappointed in anything he does and feel as if he designed each piece to speak directly to you. ---- Links... A Sample of Len's Work. [http://www.ukauthors.com/modules.php?name=Your_Account&op=userinfo&uname=len Len's Uk Authors Homepage...] [http://www.scribespirit.org/ScribeSpirit/conservation/call-me-lou-by-leonard-wilson/ Len's ScribeSpirit Contribution...] [http://www.creative-poems.com/member.php?id=1472 Len's Creative Poems Homepage...] [[Bad Penny Productions| Return to Bad Penny Productions...]] [[Main_Page| Return to UKA Wiki...]] ----